Facing the worldwide development trend of stronger-than-expected demand of the LCD industry, it is estimated that there are already 42.7 million LCD televisions being sold in 2006 and the totality of LCD TVs sold is going to exceed the benchmark amount of 100 million in 2010. However, as it is foreseeable that consumer demand will continue to rise as prices fall, LCD TV makers are going to face fierce competition in global market but with less profit. Thus, except for upgrading its LCD panel specifications and perfecting its manufacture technique, all the LCD TV makers are trying to provide appealing designed TV sets with high image quality that not only meets the needs of different customer segments, but also is distinct from others by its unique taste and brand name.
Starting from 2005, Japan's panel manufacturers began their global effort for promoting high definition televisions (HDTVs) that brought up another trend of ever increasing demand for the HDTVs. Nowadays, under the effect of the revolutionary development in LED lighting, people is no longer satisfied by having a HDTV only capable of providing high quality images, but it should be able to provide the most comfortable viewing conditions with best image quality under different ambient lighting characteristics. Conventionally, LCD TVs are only designed with the function enabling them to control their display unit's brightness and contrast according to the ambient brightness of their viewing environment, but only a few of them is able to adjust their display unit in response to the color of ambient lighting. However, there is almost no LCD TV that will take human factor into its image quality design consideration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,218, entitled “Image display device and electronic apparatus using same, and image display method of same”, an image display device and method are provided which are capable of using a sensor to detect ambient light characteristics of external light while feeding the detected ambient light characteristics along with inputted image signals to a chrominance signal converter where they are processed for setting a color to display as an image agreeable with chromatic adaptation characteristics of human. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,195, entitled “Image display device”, an image display device is provided which is capable of allowing the backlight of a liquid crystal display device to be bright when ambient light is bright and allowing the backlight to be dark when the ambient light is dark such that the image display device enables displayed images to be really discernible regardless of brightness of ambient light. Moreover, in U.S. Pub. No. 20060058925, entitled “Method of and system for controlling an ambient light and lighting unit”, a method and system of controlling an ambient light are provided which is able to adapt the lighting surrounding a presentation device according to the progress of the media content playing on the same so as to enhance the viewer's visual satisfaction and enjoyment. The foregoing ambient light control system can divide a signal inputted thereto into a main data and an additional data while sending the main data to its display unit for playing and setting a property of the ambient light based upon the additional data for coordinating the changing of the ambient light with the scenario playing on the display unit.